Learning To Cope
by avrovulcan
Summary: April has a difficult time after a bad assignment, will she be able to pull herself out of the doldrums? Originally written for the Song Story Challenge on LJ. 'Downtown' by Petula Clark was the prompt.


April sat alone in her apartment, she'd not long returned from a nasty assignment with her partner Mark.

After a brief stay in Medical, they'd been released with a clean bill of health earlier that morning, the medics informing both of them the gas they'd inhaled had done no damage.

It had been one of the worst missions either of them had been on; an innocent had been held as a hostage by an irate THRUSH agent and no matter how much they tried to diffuse the situation, the young woman had been killed.

It was this unmerciful death that had affected April so deeply. She knew Mark was worried about her, and had offered to stay when he'd dropped her home.

"I'll be alright, darling, I just need some time to myself," she kissed his cheek as she gently pushed him into the hallway outside her door, "I'll call you tomorrow, promise."

"If you're sure luv. You know, I really don't mind sleeping on your sofa."

"Thanks, but no, Mark, I just need to be on my own for a while."

"Well, you know where I am if you change your mind."

She smiled and nodded her head as she shut the door .

That night she drowned her sorrows and fell asleep on the sofa.

The next day she spent moving around her home in a kind of daze; she watered the plants that hadn't already died. Cleaned the rooms, though they didn't really need it. Picked at her lunch, after finding something in her freezer that was still edible. Tried to watch some of her favorite programs on the TV, but found she couldn't concentrate. She remembered to ring Mark and tried to sound better than she felt, but was sure Mark knew anyway. She rooted around her kitchen again for something for dinner and was finally relieved the day was over when she went to bed.

The next couple of days followed a similar pattern, the fourth day she shook herself and decided she needed to do something to get herself out of this cycle of depression, it wasn't the first time an innocent had been killed and certainly wouldn't be the last.

Each death was mourned, but they had to move on, otherwise they'd never be able to do their jobs; but for some reason, this woman had affected her, was it because they were both roughly the same age? Had it brought the dangers of her job home? She didn't know, but knew she'd have to get back on track soon otherwise she'd be no good for UNCLE and that was her life, she couldn't imagine doing anything else.

She knew Napoleon and Illya went downtown on the occasions they felt like this; to see that life went on, that they had to do their jobs to keep people safe so they could live their lives to the full. Seeing people enjoying themselves helped to reaffirm that.

So that is what April decided to do.

Walking along the streets, the neon signs looked so pretty, the noise and people hurrying along on their way to the next club seemed to help her. Movies were doing a brisk trade, their colorful posters advertising the films within, though there were none she really fancied to watch.

A gentle Bossa Nova could be heard from one of the dance clubs and the rhythm pulled at her. She walked through the door and into the buzzing room; finding the bar through the throng of moving bodies, she ordered herself a Fish House Punch which was made with rum, cognac, peach brandy and sugar.

Carrying her drink to a corner she watched the dancing around her, feeling the life within the room, she couldn't help but to feel happier as she breathed in the atmosphere. Putting her empty glass down she joined the throng, moving her body to the rhythm.

On the crowded dance floor she bumped into another dancer as she was lost in the music, she turned to apologize and came face to face with Mark. It seemed like they both had the same idea.

Laughing they moved to the side so they could hear themselves better, she was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't realized Mark had been feeling the effects of the assignment too. Together they helped each other, coming to terms with what had happened and putting it behind them.

April now understood the best way to cope with upsetting events was to share them with someone close who would always be there no matter what. The other thing she learned was Napoleon and Illya were right, going downtown did help you let go of the horrible things that happened in life.


End file.
